The present invention relates to an adjustable armrest assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to an adjustable armrest assembly for a chair or for a sofa.
Referring to FIGS. 4 to 6, an adjustable armrest device comprises a fixed seat 4, a main body 1 covering an upper portion of the fixed seat 4, and an insert block 2 disposed between the main body 1 and the fixed seat 4. The fixed seat 4 comprises a first through aperture 41 and a second through aperture 41'. The insert block 2 comprises a first stepped hole 22, a second stepped hole 22', a first threaded aperture 21, a second threaded aperture 21', a first upper groove 20, and a second upper groove 20'. The main body 1 comprises a lower recess 11 receiving the insert block 2, a first threaded hole 12, a second threaded hole 12', a circular recess hole 13, a circular blind hole 13', two round recess holes 14, and two round blind holes 14'. A first slide seat 3 is inserted in the first stepped hole 22. The first slide seat 3 has a first through hole 31 receiving a first threaded fastener 32. A second slide seat 3' is inserted in the second stepped hole 22'. The second slide seat 3' has a second through hole 31' receiving a second threaded fastener 32'. A first hollow cylinder 25 is inserted in the first upper groove 20. A first elastic spring 24 and a first ball 23 are inserted in the first hollow cylinder 25. A second hollow cylinder 25' is inserted in the second upper groove 20'. A second elastic spring 24' and a second ball 23' are inserted in the second hollow cylinder 25'. The first threaded fastener 32 is inserted through the first through hole 31 of the first slide seat 3 and inserted in the first threaded hole 12 of the main body 1. The second threaded fastener 32' is inserted through the second through hole 31' of the second slide seat 3' and inserted in the second threaded hole 12' of the main body 1. A first bolt 42 passes through the first through aperture 41 and the first threaded aperture 21 to fasten the fixed seat 4 and the insert block 2 together. A second bolt 42' passes through the second through aperture 41' and the second threaded aperture 21' to fasten the fixed seat 4 and the insert block 2 together. The first ball 23 is inserted in the circular recess hole 13 of the main body 1. The second ball 23' is inserted in the circular blind hole 13' of the main body 1. The fixed seat 4 is disposed on a chair. The first through hole 31 of the first slide seat 3 has a step shape. The second through hole 31' of the second slide seat 3' has a step shape. Referring to FIG. 6, the main body 1 can be pushed toward the chair or out of the chair. The first ball 23 will be departed from the circular recess hole 13 and inserted in one of the round recess holes 14. The second ball 23' will be departed from the circular blind hole 13' and inserted in one of the round blind holes 14'. Thus the first ball 23 and the second ball 23' will move in the same direction. Referring to FIG. 5, one end of the main body 1 can be pushed toward the chair and the other end of the main body 1 can be pushed out of the chair. The first ball 23 and the second ball 23' will move in the opposite directions. However, the length of the main body 1 is not long enough to receive the whole forearm of the user.